El largo camino de vuelta a casa
by Cris Snape
Summary: Amelia y su amiga María decidieron pasar unos días en Inglaterra, conociendo sus lugares mágicos más emblemáticos y aprendiendo inglés, y terminaron sufriendo un accidente de catastróficas consecuencias. Historia escrita para el reto temático de marzo sobre San Mungo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Magia Hispanii.


**EL LARGO CAMINO DE VUELTA A CASA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. El mundo mágico hispano es creación de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de marzo: San Mungo"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Por una vez he dudado bastante a la hora de apuntarme al reto porque se me acumula la tarea y no estaba segura de que la inspiración fuera a venir, pero mi muso se ha puesto manos a la obra y en menos de cinco minutos me ha convencido para que presente una historia que tiene como trasfondo el universo sorg-expandido y que ocurre íntegramente (o casi) en el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Aunque el personaje principal es canon, el resto son originales y podréis averiguar más cosas sobre ellos leyendo las diversas historias que existen ambientadas en el mundo mágico de la península. La más extensa de entre las mías es "De Casta le Viene al Galgo", pero os recomiendo encarecidamente que visites los perfiles de Sorg-esp y Fiera Fierce para encontrar más cosas sobre este mundillo mágico. Para no perdeos, existe una guía la mar de útil en uno de los topics del foro llamado "Magia Hispanii". Y, sin más preámbulos, voy a meterme en faena. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Callejón Diagón. Londres, Inglaterra. 10 de agosto de 2020.**_

Amelia observó con ojo clínico el interior de la tienda de calderos. A lo mejor a los ingleses les parecía que era el no va más pero, en su humilde opinión, el sitio era un auténtico desastre. El local era viejísimo y las vigas de madera del techo estaban carcomidas y parecían a punto de venirse abajo. El dueño no debía haber limpiado el polvo de las estanterías desde, por lo menos, el milenio pasado, y dudaba que alguna vez se hubiera tomado la molestia de colocar los calderos de forma organizada. Estaban apilados aquí y allá, como si diera igual su tamaño o el material del que estaban hechos y Amelia, que últimamente no prestaba demasiada atención al trabajo que su madre llevaba a cabo en su propia calderería de Madrid, sintió cierta admiración por ella. Aquello sí era una tienda de verdad y no el desastre que tenía ante sus ojos. Además, las vigas del techo no le inspiraban ninguna confianza. Absolutamente ninguna.

— María —Agarró con decisión el brazo de su mejor amiga—. Vámonos a otra tienda. No me gusta este sitio.

— ¿Has visto esta báscula para los ingredientes de pociones? Debe ser del siglo XIX. ¡Madre mía!

— Ya. Venga, vámonos.

Pero María no le hizo ningún caso. Siguió curioseando entre los expositores de la tienda en busca del objeto más antiguo. Amelia y ella habían viajado juntas a Londres nada más terminar los campamentos de verano, para perfeccionar el inglés y conocer el mundo mágico británico. A su padre no le había hecho demasiada gracia, pero finalmente claudicó y permitió el dichoso viajecito. No le había dado explicaciones, pero Amelia sabía que al hombre no le gustaba ni un pelo Inglaterra. Tal vez se debía a que allí todo era antiguo y parecía pasado de moda.

— ¡Mira, Amelia! Esta daga es viejísima. ¡Hasta tiene óxido y todo!

Amelia no quería acercarse a ver dagas. Tenía una mala sensación que se acrecentó cuando escuchó ese extraño crujido procedente de las vigas. Y tal vez no entendiera ni una sola palabra sobre arquitectura mágica, pero cuando el ruido se repitió, supo lo que iba a ocurrir. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y el techo de la tienda de calderos se hundió sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

_**Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Un poco más tarde.**_

Caradoc Dearborn no lo había dudado ni por un segundo. Después de pasarse media vida evitando por todos los medios volver a Inglaterra, en cuanto supo que su hija había sufrido un accidente en el Callejón Diagón, se puso en camino.

Clara y él usaron la red flu para llegar al Ministerio de Magia, en Londres. Quizá en otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido terriblemente incómodo al volver a pisar aquel lugar, pero en esa ocasión apenas le prestó atención a lo que le rodeaba. Ni siquiera recordó que había abandonado Inglaterra muchos años antes, huyendo de los mortífagos como un cobarde y permitiendo que todos pensaran que estaba muerto.

En España había iniciado una nueva vida. El viejo auror Caradoc Dearborn pasó a llamarse John Doe y formó una familia. Y Amelia, su pequeña Amelia, era uno de los principales pilares que sostenían su existencia. Lo único que quería en ese momento era comprobar que estaba bien y llevársela a casa. Le daba igual que alguien reconociera al auror que huyó para no volver jamás. Sólo quería ver a su hija y que aquella horrible pesadilla se acabara.

Un empleado del Ministerio les recibió con cordialidad. Era un chico joven y de pelo oscuro y, aunque se presentó, Caradoc no escuchó su nombre. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales y había sido el encargado de ponerse en contacto con ellos para comunicarles que Amelia había sufrido un accidente. Con ellos y con los padres de María, que también estaban allí, pálidos como un par de cadáveres. Doc se preguntó si él tendría una cara semejante y miró a Clara, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que su mujer estaba temblando.

Se sintió muy tonto de repente. Recordó que Clara no se había cansado de apretarle la mano, no sabía si consolándole o buscando consuelo para sí misma. Doc sintió el impulso de abrazarla y procuró prestar un poco más de atención al jovencito inglés. En ese momento les estaba diciendo que iba a desaparecerlos a todos hasta San Mungo y les invitó a agarrarse a sus brazos. Caradoc no se hizo de rogar, tragando saliva con angustia porque aún no sabía nada sobre el estado de salud de Amelia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en el hospital de enfermedades mágicas. Doc no prestó atención a la ligera sensación de mareo y sostuvo a Clara cuando ésta se tambaleó. El trabajador ministerial les pidió que permanecieran en una fría sala de espera y se alejó dando grandes zancadas tras asegurarles que iría a buscar a los medimagos que atendían a las chicas. Según la información de que disponían en ese momento, se había producido un derrumbamiento en una de las tiendas del Callejón Diagón, quedando atrapadas bajo los escombros cuatro personas. Uno de ellos era el anciano encargado de la tienda y los otros tres, clientes. Lo ocurrido había sido cuestión de mala suerte, les habían dicho, y Doc no podía quitarles la razón. ¿Por qué su hija había tenido que estar en ese sitio en ese preciso momento? No tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Por qué no viene nadie? —Preguntó la madre de María cuando apenas habían pasado un par de minutos—. ¿Qué os han dicho?

— Supongo que lo mismo que a vosotros —A pesar de que por dentro se moría de los nervios, la voz de Caradoc sonó bastante tranquila—. Ha habido un accidente y las chicas están heridas.

— Pero, ¿están graves?

— No lo sabemos. Lo siento.

La mujer quiso añadir algo más, pero en ese preciso instante regresó el empleado del Ministerio, acompañado por dos medimagos. Tras las presentaciones pertinentes, y después de que Caradoc asegurara que hablaba perfectamente inglés, los padres de María se marcharon en compañía de uno de los medimagos y el funcionario, y Clara y él se quedaron con una mujer de pelo rojo y facciones amables. Dijo llamarse Susan Bones y su voz sonaba del todo tranquilizadora.

— No tienen motivos para estar preocupados —Les aseguró con una firmeza que no admitía réplica—. Su hija Amelia va a ponerse bien. Tiene un traumatismo craneal y la clavícula y las piernas rotas, pero no ha sufrido heridas internas y ya le hemos administrado Poción Crecehuesos para curar las fracturas. Hemos optado por mantenerla dormida mientras transcurre todo el proceso porque tiene muchas lesiones y el dolor podría ser demasiado para ella.

A nadie le gustaba escuchar que un hijo suyo había quedado tan maltrecho después de un accidente como aquel, pero Doc suspiró con alivio. Escuchó el gemido lloroso de Clara y la abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle un poco de la seguridad que empezaba a recuperar. Amelia iba a ponerse bien. Sólo eran unos huesos rotos.

— ¿Podemos verla? —Preguntó Clara al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante. Caradoc estaba convencido de que vería a su hija aunque esa medimaga le dijera que tenía las visitas restringidas.

— Por supuesto. Si me acompañan, les llevaré con ella de inmediato. Seguro que se siente mucho más tranquila si, al despertar, se encuentra con ustedes.

Clara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir a la señora Bones hasta el fin del mundo. Doc podía entender su impaciencia porque él también se moría de ganas de estar junto a su hija, pero aquella pregunta acudió a su cabeza y tuvo que formularla.

— ¿Sabe cómo está María? Es la amiga de mi hija. Estaban juntas cuando ocurrió el accidente y también resultó herida.

La medimaga detuvo sus pasos y les miró fijamente antes de responder, como si estuviera planteándose la posibilidad de guardar silencio. Al final, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento muchísimo, pero la otra chica no ha tenido tanta suerte.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— La amiga de su hija ha fallecido.

A Doc se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por eso se habían llevado a sus padres a un aparte, para comunicarles tan aciaga noticia. Escuchó el sollozo de Clara y volvió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo, de forma un tanto inconsciente en esa ocasión. Por un instante, quiso ir junto al otro matrimonio para mostrarles su apoyo, pero no podían dejar sola a Amelia. Se quedarían a su lado hasta que se despertara y, después, buscarían a los padres de María. Además, su hija también iba a necesitar tenerlos cerca cuando supiera lo que había pasado. La desdichada jovencita siempre había sido su mejor amiga, desde que eran niñas, y se iba a sentir absolutamente devastada.

— Una de las vigas de la tienda aplastó su cuerpo —La sanadora seguía hablando, aunque nada parecía tener sentido—. Cuando logramos llegar hasta ella, ya estaba muerta. No pudimos hacer nada.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es horrible! —Se lamentó Clara mientras se pasaba una mano por las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas—. Sus pobres padres.

— Mi compañero iba a comunicarles la notica ahora mismo. Pero no se preocupe, señora _Munios_, el personal de San Mungo cuidará de ellos y desde el Ministerio tramitarán la repatriación del cadáver.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de ello en otro momento? —Doc no sonó muy amable al interrumpir esa perorata. No le parecía adecuado sacar ese tema precisamente ahora—. Nos gustaría estar con nuestra hija lo antes posible.

La señora Bones pareció entender y reemprendió la marcha. Se tomó la libertad de comunicarles que el dueño de la tienda de calderos también había muerto y que el otro cliente sufría heridas de diversa consideración y que, al igual que Amelia, se recuperaría. A Doc le hubiera gustado que aquella tragedia no se llevara más vidas, pero la mente se le quedó en blanco en cuanto vio a su hijita.

Estaba tumbada sobre una camilla de sábanas blancas y, aunque ya era toda una mujercita, a él le pareció más niña que nunca. Tenía la cabeza envuelta por un abultado vendaje del que se escapaban algunos mechones de pelo lila, el último color con el que la chica había experimentado. Tenía la cara hinchada y llena de golpes y los brazos repletos de pequeños cortes y magulladuras. Ambas piernas estaban inmovilizadas y tan bien vendadas como la cabeza. Aunque dormía, la respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, seguramente porque sentía cierto dolor aún en sueños.

Clara fue la primera en acercarse a ella. Doc se había quedado como paralizado, horrorizado por la visión y sin querer pensar en lo que estarían sintiendo los padres de María. De todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado a lo largo de su vida, la pérdida de su hija hubiera sido la peor.

— Les dejo solos. Si Amelia se despierta, avísenme de inmediato.

Ambos asintieron, pero no le prestaron atención mientras la medimaga abandonaba la habitación. Solo entonces Clara agarró la mano de Amelia y le besó los nudillos. Estaba helada, pero podía sentir como la magia iba curando las heridas del cuerpo menudo de su hija. Doc fue junto a ellas y besó la frente de Amelia. Ahora, sólo cabía esperar.

* * *

Le dolía todo. Al despertar, Amelia no sabía ni dónde estaba ni por qué estaba allí, pero el dolor era una realidad que recorría todo su cuerpo y le cortaba la respiración. Intentó moverse para averiguar qué lugar era aquel e hizo el esfuerzo de recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero nada. Lo único que consiguió al girar la cabeza fue que le doliera la cabeza aún más y encontrarse con el rostro cansado de su madre.

Clara dio un respingo en cuanto la vio despierta. Habían pasado varias horas y Amelia no dio señales de vida hasta entonces. De forma inmediata, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella para acariciarle una mejilla.

— Mamá…

— Hola, cariño.

— Me duele, mamá.

— Ya lo sé, cielo. Papá va a llamar ahora mismo a un medimago.

Amelia vio a su padre. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y, aunque quiso decirle algo para que se tranquilizara, no le salieron las palabras. Además, se marchó prácticamente corriendo, dejando a Amelia muy confundida.

— ¿Dónde estoy, mamá?

— En San Mungo. Es el hospital mágico de Londres.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Has sufrido un accidente, pero vas a ponerte bien.

En ese instante, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. La tienda de calderos, las vigas dañadas y el crujido espantoso. No era capaz de evocar nada más, pero sabía que había pasado algo muy malo y que tanto María como ella habían estado allí. Su amiga…

— ¿Y María?

— No te preocupes ahora por ella.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Ya hablaremos de eso, cielo. Ahora tienes que ponerte bien.

Por algún motivo, su madre no quería decirle qué había pasado con su mejor amiga. Empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y quiso preguntar de nuevo, pero de pronto una sanadora pelirroja apareció en su campo visual y sus padres se vieron obligados a salir al pasillo mientras era examinada exhaustivamente. Clara hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder quedarse dentro, pero también agradeció que la conversación anterior se viera interrumpida de forma tan oportuna.

— Me acaba de preguntar por María —Le confesó a Doc a media voz—. ¿Qué vamos a decirle?

— La verdad —Era su única opción—. Cuando esté un poco mejor, le diremos la verdad. Tendrá que afrontarlo cuanto antes.

— ¡Mamá!

Clara dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo. Le había repetido media docena de veces que no hacía falta que fuera a Inglaterra, pero allí estaba Darío, acompañado de Isabel y con una cara de preocupación tremenda. A su madre no le sorprendió en absoluto que el brujo no le hubiera hecho ni caso porque adoraba a Amelia. Siempre había sido un buen hermano mayor.

Lo primero que Darío hizo al llegar a su lado fue darle un fuerte abrazo. Clara estuvo a punto de sucumbir nuevamente ante las lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Cuando el joven la soltó, fue Isabel la encargada de abrazarla. La joven sanadora se había casado con su hijo un par de años antes y Clara ya consideraba indispensable su presencia dentro del seno familiar. Sentía un gran afecto por ella y constituía un gran apoyo para su hijo.

— ¿Cómo está?

— No te preocupes, cariño. Amelia está bien, acaba de despertarse. Hay una medimaga con ella ahora mismo, asegurándose de que sus fracturas se están curando correctamente.

Darío suspiró y también abrazó a Caradoc. Aunque fuera su padrastro, lo quería muchísimo. Se había casado con su madre cuando él era pequeño y, pese a que nunca había sido necesario que ejerciera funciones de padre porque Darío tenía uno que las cumplía con creces, siempre se había preocupado por él y había colaborado activamente en su educación. El joven suponía que Caradoc no debía estar pasando un buen momento y prolongó el abrazo durante bastante tiempo.

— Darío —Dijo Clara en cuanto se separaron—. María ha muerto.

Se quedó paralizado y buscó las manos de su esposa. Isabel se aferró a su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, entristecida porque se hubiera perdido una vida tan joven. Darío sabía que era de egoístas tener ese pensamiento, pero le aliviaba que no fuera Amelia la que hubiera cruzado el velo.

— ¿Lo sabe ella?

— No hemos podido decírselo aún. Va a ser muy duro.

— Vamos a quedarnos con tu hermana hasta que vuelva a dormirse —Intervino Doc—, pero después nos gustaría ir a ver a los padres de María. ¿Os importará estar al tanto de lo que le pase a Amelia?

— Pues claro que no. No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que no le den el alta. Y me aseguraré de que Isabel le eche un vistazo para asegurarnos de que estos guiris están haciendo bien su trabajo.

Clara sonrió. Sabía lo que Darío pretendía hacer y lo agradecía. Besó la mejilla de su hijo y se precipitó al interior de la habitación cuando la señora Bones les comunicó que podían entrar de nuevo. Y en turnos de dos.

* * *

Darío e Isabel pasarían la noche en _El Caldero Chorreante_. Se habían ofrecido a alquilarles una habitación a ellos también, pero tanto Clara como Doc preferían quedarse en San Mungo. Amelia estaba cada vez mejor y les había costado un gran esfuerzo convencer a los medimagos para que les dejaran permanecer en la habitación de su hija, pero al final se habían salido con la suya.

Clara estaba sentada junto a la cama, acariciando con aire ausente los nudillos de su hija. Doc daba pequeños paseos de un lado a otro, recordando lo duro que había sido hablar con los padres de María. Habían estado con ellos durante bastante tiempo y era evidente que no terminaban de asumir la pérdida de su hija. Una semana antes se despidieron de ella como si tal cosa y ya no volvería a verla nunca más. Lo único que su mujer y él pudieron hacer por aquel matrimonio fue ofrecerles su apoyo, aunque dudaban mucho que fuera a servirles de algo dadas las circunstancias.

Doc sabía que también sería muy difícil contarle la verdad a Amelia. Durante las horas que su hija había permanecido despierta, lograron eludir el tema, pero pronto tendrían que decirle lo que había pasado. Iba a doler tanto, lo iba a pasar tan mal, que su padre hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para evitarle aquel mal trago. Caradoc Dearborn sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a sus amigos, uno tras otro.

Ahora que todo estaba más calmado, empezaba a cobrar conciencia de que realmente estaba allí, en Inglaterra. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, una mezcla entre añoranza, nervios y vergüenza que no le dejaría pegar ojo en toda la noche. Había empezado a pensar en lo que ocurriría si alguien le reconocía. Ciertamente habían pasado muchísimos años, pero nunca se sabía. Pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, aún le costaba un gran esfuerzo asumir su huida porque no terminaba de perdonarse el haber abandonado a los amigos que le quedaban con vida. Y luego estaba esa sanadora llamada Susan Bones, una mujer joven que tenía muchísimo parecido con alguien del pasado. A Caradoc le había costado un poco caer en la cuenta, pero debía ser familia de ella, la otra Amelia. Y de Edgar, por supuesto.

— Esa medimaga —Dijo sin elevar el tono de voz, preocupado porque su hija pudiera despertarse. Clara alzó la vista para mirarle. Tenía unas ojeras terribles—. Creo que es familia de alguien a quién conocí una vez. Alguien de la Orden del Fénix —Clara se irguió y le prestó toda su atención, consciente de que, por el momento, no debía decir nada—. Durante la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, asesinaron a una miembro del Wizengamont llamada Amelia Bones. Esa medimaga es clavadita a ella. Debe ser su sobrina.

— ¿La señora Bones fue miembro de la Orden?

— No, aunque siempre se opuso a Voldemort y a los mortífagos. Luchaba contra ellos desde el tribunal mágico. A quién conocí fue a Edgar. Era un tipo un poco mayor que yo y tenía esposa e hijos —Caradoc apretó los dientes con disgusto mientras recordaba aquellos días tan aciagos—. Esos cabrones los asesinaron a todos. Cuando recibimos la alerta, Benji Fenwick y yo corrimos en su ayuda, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. Nos encontramos con la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su casa y, dentro, sus cadáveres.

— Lo siento mucho, Doc.

Casi nunca hablaba sobre esa etapa de su vida. Clara sabía perfectamente quién fue y lo que había hecho y nunca le reprochó nada. Incluso acostumbraba a bromear asegurando que, si él no hubiera decidido huir, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de su vida y habría tenido que conformarse con el recuerdo poco grato de su romance con Ricardo Vallejo, que podía ser muy buen padre, pero fue un novio horroroso.

— Estaba tan cansado cuando me marché, Clara —Caradoc suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a su esposa. Miró a Amelia un instante, comprobando que seguía durmiendo plácidamente—. Y tenía muchísimo miedo. Sólo quería que la guerra terminase de una vez y que la gente dejara de morir a mí alrededor. Cuando lo pienso, en realidad no me arrepiento de haberme marchado, pero sí de dejar que todos pensaran que estaba muerto. Debió ser muy duro para todos ser conscientes de mi muerte. Tan duro como fue para mí perder a mis amigos.

— Todo eso ya da igual, Doc. Hace mucho tiempo. Ahora eres un hombre nuevo y no tiene sentido que sigas atormentándote por todo lo que ocurrió —Clara le cogió con fuerza una mano—. Tomaste una decisión equivocada, pero desde entonces has hecho muchas cosas bien. Eso es lo que importa.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero es extraño estar de vuelta. ¿Te das cuenta? Me marché hace de aquí hace cuarenta años y he vuelto. Es muy raro.

— En realidad, el que ha vuelto ha sido John Doe —Bromeó la mujer, dándole un codazo juguetón en las costillas—. Y por el peor motivo de todos, he de añadir. Hubiera preferido que me llevaras a Hogsmeade o a ver el Museo Británico, pero eres un desabrido.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Clara.

— Y yo también —La mujer le besó la mejilla—. Deja de torturarte. El auror Dearborn y miembro de la Orden del Fénix murió hace muchos años. Yo prefiero que seas John y me prometas que pronto nos llevaremos a Amelia a casa.

— Eso puedes darlo por hecho.

Caradoc Dearborn besó a su mujer y cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía razón. No creía que existiera nadie en Inglaterra a quién le importara lo que había hecho tantos años atrás. Su huida no era más que pasado y lo único importante eran el presente y el futuro. Y la pronta recuperación de su hija, por supuesto.

* * *

Amelia observó su maltrecha cabellera en el espejo. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, los medimagos ingleses le habían cortado varios mechones de pelo y le habían dejado la melena llena de trasquilones y con el tinte lila hecho un desastre. Ahora tendrían que cambiar de estilo y, seguramente, recuperaría su rubio natural, el que tanto le gustaba a papá. De todas formas, aunque siempre había disfrutado un montón cambiándose el pelo de color, ahora nada tenía sentido porque María ya no estaba y, sin ella, esos experimentos perdían toda su gracia.

Sollozó al pensar en su amiga. Parecía mentira que se hubiera muerto. Habían pasado dos días desde el accidente y, aunque sus huesos ya estaban prácticamente curados, Amelia sentía que su alma estaba rota. No era justo lo que le había pasado a María. Habían ido a Inglaterra para aprender y pasárselo bien, no para morirse.

Apretó los dientes y se limpió un par de lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas. Estaba deseando que los medimagos le dieran el alta porque el funeral de María sería al día siguiente y no deseaba perdérselo por ningún motivo. Cuando Isabel y su hermano llegaron de visita, lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse al brazo de su cuñada.

— ¿Puedes examinarme tú, Babe? —Preguntó con ansiedad—. Tengo que ponerme bien. María…

Gimoteó. No quería llorar, pero todo eso estaba siendo demasiado duro para ella. Porque no podía ser verdad. No María. Darío se sentó a su lado y le pasó las manos por el pelo mientras Babe asentía y le lanzaba un par de hechizos de diagnóstico.

— Estás mucho mejor, aunque seguramente necesites hacer algo de rehabilitación cuando lleguemos a Madrid.

— Vale, pero. ¿Podré ir al entierro? Mi padre me ha dicho que se van a llevar a María a casa hoy mismo. Tengo que ir.

— No te preocupes, Amelia. Seguro que esta tarde te dan el alta.

Amelia se sintió mejor y, sin mediar palabra, se dejó abrazar por Darío, que seguía siendo el mejor hermano mayor del mundo aunque ya estuviera casado. Los dos jóvenes miembros de aquel recientemente formado matrimonio comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, esperando tal vez que Amelia se sintiera más animada y dejara de pensar en la pérdida sufrida, pero era imposible que fuera a olvidársele lo de María. Era tan injusto lo que había pasado.

Cuando sus padres regresaron a la habitación, después de cambiarse de ropa y tomarse un buen desayuno, traían buenas noticias. La medimaga Bones les había prometido que Amelia podría irse a casa en un par de horas. La chica sintió el impulso de levantarse para vestirse y salir corriendo, pero su madre le regañó y le impidió mover un solo músculo.

Aquellas serían las horas más largas de su vida. Abandonó San Mungo con el corazón en un puño y prometiéndose que no volvería a ese sitio nunca jamás. Era oficial. Babe podía ser sanadora y todo lo que ella quisiera, pero Amelia Doe odiaba profundamente los hospitales. Y el de San Mungo aún más.

* * *

_Sé que es muy arriesgado presentar este fic al reto, pero me siento muy contenta con el trabajo realizado. Ni siquiera aspiro a ganar ni nada. De hecho, me hace mucha más ilusión captar algún lector nuevo que quiera sumergirse en la Magia Hispanii, así que animaos a visitar el topic del foro que mencioné anteriormente. _

_Si alguno está interesado en comentar algo, ya sabe cómo proceder. A mí me haría mucha ilusión saber vuestras opiniones porque les tengo mucho cariño a estos personajes, salidos directamente de las puntas de mis dedos. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Dejáis algún review? Yo, por mi parte, no añado nada más. Espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos en el futuro. _

_Besetes._


End file.
